Operation CHAOS
by tisku nn
Summary: Over time, people of earth have been at war since that the President of the United Satates of America have been shot by Kurosaki Ichigo, who have been lived in the states for the past seven years and have become the most advanced agent feild.


Operation: C.H.A.O.S

Summary: Over time, people of earth have been at war since that the President of the United Satates of America have been shot by Kurosaki Ichigo, who have been lived in the states for the past seven years and have become the most advanced agent feild.

A/N: I hope that you will enjoy this one! :D

* * *

The night was grim as ever, people were screaming as the bombs went off; the thing was that, there was another war going on. Body parts being flung whenever a shell hit the ground, bullets went in every direction, and solders were being killed or in a state of shock.

But before all this happened, things were as normal as ever, and that the people on earth were at peace with each other. The president of United States of America made a truce with Iraq, people were glad that the two countries had made peace. No more fighting was in the future of this time, however. There seemed to be a flaw in this truce that the two countries had made, a secret service were called out to investigate this strange truce to see what really happened.

Over time, they had found nothing wrong with it, only seeing that everything was flawless; nothing to be brought war against the other country once more. What really caught them off guard was that the president was found dead in the lower catacombs of the white house. The major discovery made everyone in the service convinced that the leader of Iraq had something to do with this.

"Dear me... It seems that they had found the body of the president." A man of spoke clearly into a mic. Leaning forwards, he crossed his hands and laced his fingers; a malice smile crossed his faces. "We'll see how long before that they suspect anyone from the service that killed the president and made this... clone of him to stop the seventeen year long war with this one country to start the third world war." He crackled to himself. An insane expression crossed his face.

A few days after the discovery of the body, the service had kept this quiet till that they had planned the "presidents" assassination in a few weeks at the hearing of another peaceful treaty with the neighboring country. They had to plan this out carefully to see what will happen when things get messy and that they will pay a Middle Eastern person to shoot the president in a few weeks so that one of the countries had plans to do something like this.

"If we can find a mercenary to do this, we will not tolerate the assassination of this president that we have!" One of the many men shouted out with anger.

"We have to or that the media will most likely find out that we had done nothing to prevent this!" Another said.

"I will do it." A redheaded man said as he sharpened his hunting knife. "I will say that I was ordered to assassinate the president from the president from Iraq." He added coolly.

The meeting room started to murmur about this.

"But you are one of our best agents that we have, Kurosaki!" One of the men cried out.

"We need you for a different mission right now, we can't have you running around in prison with no chances of coming out!" Another retorted.

"I will get out and then you 'men' can then worry about things."

"We have to worry about that!" The same man as before shot back at her.

Sighing shortly, he looked at them with annoying expression. "I am the best agent that you guys have, but I am the only one that can do this!" He yelled at them. A vast silence crossed the room. "Now, this will be it and I will do this."

The three weeks went by as the hearing went, people were cheering; others seemed to be suspicious of what is now happening. The plan was to get the fake shot, leave without a trace, and people would suspect that the other country had something to do with this.

"My plan is working out. I hope that stupid Red had fallen for this trap to set another war across the world." A man in white told himself as he watched the hearing from his lair on the television. "There will be no way out of this one now, Red."

"Where are you...?" 'Red' had told himself as he waited on a roof top, two miles away from the outside hearing. "There you are."

People crowded the streets with banners, flags, the whole works. The President and the dictator from the other country mad their way to the stage to give out what they are saying, signing papers, and that is when it had happened. Red had pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle, nicked the presidents shoulder, then his head on the second shot. Panic happened quickly as the other secret agency had surrounded the other.

People were looking all over to see what had happened, Red had left his spot on the roof top and down the stairs to leave the sight with no evidence on the scene. Everything was planned out, people started to rioted against the law enforcers, others cried as their beloved president had been shot, while some had to believe that it was that dictators doings to shoot. The police riot troops had shown up to somewhat stop the riot that had started moments ago.

"Job. Completed." He smirked as he drove down the road in the opposite direction of the commotion. He was pleased with himself as he gotten a phone call.

"I know you did it Red." A man spoke on the other side of the line. "I wanted this to happen my little pawn, and now; you will have the entire country on your shoulders."

The line went dead. He knew the voice, but he couldn't put his finger on the spot. He gritted his teeth tightly. He never thought that this would totally go wrong; he never knew that he would start a war with both countries.

"The fucker knew that I would shoot the fake..." He yelled at himself. "People would get into fights... arms race... then war with each country till there is nothing left but rubble and dead bodies left over for the buzzards to peck at..."

Returning to H.Q, Red slammed his clenched fists into the nearest steel wall, leaving a small indent. He felt stupid as ever, not wanting to bare this burden that he had caused. Throwing his hunting knife at the door, he nearly missed the person walking in with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"No need to worry, we'll figure something out by doing this and that we will be heroes in people's eyes!"

"You don't know the meaning for this, do you, Juan." Red had told the man, Juan. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he looked away. "You do not have to carry so many deaths on your shoulders, so much blood on your hands, or that the country will soon find out that you were the one that killed the President!" He quietly told him.

He began to tremble with fear and agony. "I know... But at least they won't trace you back here..." Juan told him patting his back.

Red merely smiled as he sighed deeply and stood up. "I'm starved... Let's grab something to eat while I still have enough strength to hold it down."

They both left the room while going to cafeteria, what they didn't know that one of the men from the meeting earlier watched and listen to their conversation from behind the door. A smile crept on his face.

Getting to the cafeteria, both grabbed something to eat while sitting down at the farthest place from the rest of the agents that used this facility; Red just wanted to be alone with her best friend since he had gotten here. The other agents were almost five to seven years older than him, making them jealous to see that someone so young to be one of the best agents ever.

"Let see... Have you ever been at a mission that you wanted not to shoot the target because he/she had a family?" Juan asked as he held an energy bar to his face.

"Many times, Juan, you know that." Red told him. "Ask me another." He said between bites of his meal.

"Okay... Let me think." He brought his hands to his face to think of another one to ask him. "Have you been to a child's convention where they dress up as their favourite character?"

"Once. In high school where one of my friends had went."

A sudden vibration ran through the cafeteria, making people and others fall onto the concrete flooring.

"RED ALERT. RED..." The sirens went off, people running around to grab their weapons. They knew that they were being under attacked by someone or something much more than one person.

Red and Juan scrambled to grab their stuff, running off with the other agents that were running in the same direction where the attack came from. The main entrance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the mix up and what not. ^^; I was half asleep when i wrote this. Sorry about the gender confusion


End file.
